


Only Each Other

by Celestriakle



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Raichu and Pikachu attempt to eke out an existence in the apocalypse.





	Only Each Other

The two mice huddled close to each other, hidden deep within the metallic labyrinth of a collapsed building, safe from the moaning monsters outside: They had barely made it in. “Chu…” Pikachu whined as he buried his face in Raichu’s belly; his back leg was trembling and covered in blood. After a moment’s pause, Raichu sat up, turned around, and started licking away the blood to clean the wound as her tail wrapped tight around the other Pokemon, offering what little comfort she could.

 


End file.
